


What If I Told You I Already Took One?

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [13]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott gets some help printing some Christmas flyers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Told You I Already Took One?

"Just go to the library and it's in that small room next to the quiet study area - you know which one I'm talking about?" Eric says to Elliott as they finish the final details on the Christmas party flyers they've been working on for what seems like hours in the school's computer lab.

"You go print them - I don't want to," Elliott says, feeling like he'd rather surf on the web for a while - he was bored out of his mind and totally ready to get on Facebook.

"No way! I did all of the work to make the damn thing anyways, you go!" Eric exclaims, putting a hand on his hip. "Just go. There's no way in hell I'm making them and printing them - that's too much work."

"Ugh, fine. Fine, I'll do it - but you owe me," he replies, grabbing the USB stick with the file on it and stomping out of the lab. 

Walking into the library he notices that it's full, and he walks quickly to the small room where the printer is, along with a scanner in the right corner that's being used by a tall boy with long hair. He closes the door behind himself, fully determined to get in and out as quickly as possible. He plugs the USB stick in, clicks a couple of buttons and sets it to print. It makes an angry buzzing noise, and the light flashes on top signaling that it's out of paper. He groans aloud as he reaches on the side table for more paper, but when he opens up what he assumes to be where you refill the paper - the plastic cover piece breaks off and falls to the wood floor with a loud clatter. He cringes as he looks over to see if the only person in the room noticed. Sure enough, he had, and he's trying hard not to laugh.  
"Looks like you've fucked up," he laughs, continuing scanning the set of papers he had been when Elliott had walked in. "I've done that before too, don't worry."

"What do you mean you've done it before?" he asks, hands trembling slightly at the thought of him getting in trouble for breaking school property. 

"The thing pops right back on, you didn't know? Here, I'll help you," he says, making his way over and standing right beside him, bending over and picking up the piece and snapping it back on. "That's not where the paper goes. It's actually on the back. See?"  
Elliott tries to concentrate on what he's showing him, but he finds himself strangely attracted to the boys hands, and then when he looks into his eyes his heart skips a beat again - they're a clear blue that makes him want to stare at him forever…

"And then just push the start or resume button, whatever, this thing, again and you're done," he says, eyes diverting to what was printing out. "Christmas party, huh? Sounds like fun. I'm Beau by the way."

"Yeah, fun… I'm just ready to relax. Parties are a lot of work," Elliott says, darting to the papers on the printer and reaching for them. "Um, thanks for the help. I would've been petrified if you hadn't been here…"

"Don't mention it," Beau replies, continuing his scanning. "See you around, I guess."

Just as Elliott walks out of the room and shuts the door behind himself, he realizes he could invite Beau to the party and he rushes back in, making Beau jump when he does.

"Hey! Hey, I, uh, I wanted to invite you to this, this thing. This - Christmas party," he spits out, Beau's clear blue eyes lighting up when he says it. "Here, you can keep one of these-"

"What if I told you I already secretly took one from the pile you printed?" he says, pulling a folded out piece of paper from his front pocket and showing it to him - it being, sure enough, one of the flyers. Elliott blushes and puts a hand behind his neck - it seems as if he might like him as much he does…

"I don't know what to say to that," he laughs. "Maybe, why?"

"Because," Beau replies, shoving the paper back in his pocket, "you're too cute to not see again."

Elliott really doesn't know how to respond to that, so he smiles and runs out of there again, this time running all the way back to Eric and telling him all about the experience he had.

Now, he's actually looking forward to that party.


End file.
